


I Found My Love

by thehobbit82



Series: Three Of Hearts [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Dwobbit, Family, Fear, Journey, Love, M/M, Multi, Wargs, Wolves, fae, fight, mention of smaug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9734138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehobbit82/pseuds/thehobbit82
Summary: Kili found his One at a young age without knowing it. His heart tells him one thing and his mind another. What can he do to get his One by his side?





	1. Did i really found him?

Some said that each race had a soul-mate in someway or form. But none were sure how true that might be. For you see, finding your One or soul-mate outside your own race was very rear. It was even more so for Dwarves and Hobbits. But when it happened it was those how had Fae blood in them. Because unlike Hobbits the Dwarves lived to be three hundred years old, unless they died in battle or some one killed them. And so life went on like that. It all began when Kili was still in his thirties. His uncle had started taking him and his brother Fili in trips to find work in the surrounding area. They had even gone to the Shire. There they had met a lovely Hobbit lady named Belladonna and her son Bilbo. Bilbo had won them over quickly with his enthusiasm, especially Kili. Kili spend most of his time with Bilbo than helping his uncle and Fili with the work. Thorin of course had an inkling as to why that must be. But no one seemed to notice the way Fili also looked at Bilbo. For sometimes, even though it was very rare, that a Dwarf could have two Ones not just a One.  
It was just like any other day training with his uncle Thorin, learning to use his bow. He was getting better, but there were days that he just could not hit the target. “Kili, you need to be more careful. You will lose all your arrows. What is with you this past few day. I’m worried, you know you can tell me anything,” Thorin asked worriedly, as he approached his nephew slowly, as if approaching a frightened little bunny.  
“It’s nothing uncle. I just do not seem to be able to sleep very well the past few nights that is all,” he said and tried to act nonchalant. Thorin of course did not fall for that. Dis had gone to him in confidence and had told him that Kili had started sleepwalking calling for someone named Bilbo, and that it would be ok. That he would come for him before the winter to save him from the wargs.It was obvious that this winter would be a bad one, since the cold wind and rain clouds had come early this in the first few days of winter.  
Thorin had told her that he and Fili and Kili had gone to a small village called the Shire, were Halfling lived. There, they had met two Hobbits that had become their friends from the first day they arrived and had taken them in. Kili and the child named Bilbo had become inseparable. He also told her that he might be Kili’s One from the way they both acted.  
“Kili, there is something I need to tell you. I’ll explain as we look for your arrows,” Kili just nodded and followed him. “Do you remember when we went to the Shire and you met with Bilbo?” Thorin questioned. At the mention of Bilbo’s name Kili flinched, as if he was struck. Was his uncle angry at him? He knew that he paid more attention to Bilbo than the work they needed to do and now continue with his training, but Bilbo was constantly in his mind and somehow he knew something bad was going to happen.  
“It’s ok Irakdashat, I am not upset and your mother told me about your sleepwalking. You are calling for Bilbo because he is your One. I will take Dwalin as soon as we are both free and go to the Shire and bring him and his family here. I will explain to them why and all will be well,” Thorin told him with a smile.  
Kili looked at him in shocked surprise. “Really, you think so? But how uncle, he is a Hobbit after all? What if Ms Bell says no, what will I do then? I need him. There is this feeling that I cannot explain when I think about him. It feels like my heart will explode,” Kili questioned.  
Thorin could only laugh as he nephew bombarded him. “Calm down Kili. Before we left the Shire Belladonna told me that Hobbits have Ones, but they call them soul-mates. And also said that if Bilbo and you are indeed meant for each other and knew you would not hurt each other, then she and Bungo would give the two of you their blessings as long as you both came of age,” Thorin explained to him.  
Kili was close to tear after hearing the best news he could possible hear in his whole life. “A-are are y-you sure? I can s-stay w-with him?” he asked. “Yes and also that because of fae ancestors he will live as long as his soul-mate and bear his children. It is the same for all the hobbits. So hopefully at the beginning of next month along with Dwalin, Bofur and Nori we will go to the Shire and bring them hear,” he said as he handed Kili his arrows.  
Kili just let the arrows drop from his hands and hugged Thorin with all his might. “Now let’s head back or your mother will have my hide,” Thorin told him with a laugh and led him back after picking the arrows again. It did not take long for them to reach home, with the way Kili hurried them back so he could tell his mother and Fili the news.  
Once there were back and saw that their mother was not there, Kili dragged him to their room and told him everything he had learned. “Are serious brother? And calm down Kili and take a breath. I am so happy for you,” Fili said. Fili wished he could tell Kili that he liked, even loved the little Hobbit also. They spend almost the whole night talking about it. Thorin told Dis what he was planning to do when she came home from the market.  
Before long the second month of winter came and Thorin along with Dwalin, Bofur and Nori, were getting ready for the journey to the Shire. This winter was really bad, the snow covered the ankle and it froze the lake outside Ered Luin. “Thorin we are all ready,” Nori called as he mounted his pony quickly. And before long they were on their way.  
Less they knew that the Shire was hit by the winter harshly. The River had frozen over. That had made the starving wargs and wolves cross it in search of food. A few Hobbits had perished. Among them was Bungo Baggins. Belladonna did not have much time. She just hoped she could live long enough to find one of her long family to take care of her little Bilbo.  
Bilbo knew that his mama did not really want to leave him but she did not have a choice, and even though he was really heartbroken that not only did he just loose his papa now he would lose his mother. So Bilbo decided to tell her that his Kili would come, and so she did not have to worry about him.  
“So you see mama, it will be ok he will be here soon. So please wait ‘till then,” he begged her. “I will be here my little Heartbeat do not worry,” she said trying hard not to cry. She just hoped that Thorin would come soon and look after her son before she faded, even though they had never found Bungo’s body. But less she knew that somehow Bungo had indeed had survived and was hiding to make sure that the wargs and wolves would not follow him home.


	2. Realisation

Just as Thorin and his small company had reached the outskirts of the Shire, they got attacked by a small pack of rouge wargs and wolves. “Hold your ground,” Thorin yelled. They formed a circle around their ponies. Thorin, Dwalin, Bofur and Nori easily managed to defeat most of the pack, before the wargs and wolves turned and run. But just Thorin turned to his company a warg decided to attack as a last ditch effort to get a meal. And that’s when Bungo Baggins. Who had watched the whole ordeal from his hiding place jumped out of the bushes and attacked the warg with a big brunch and drove it away, before it could hurt Thorin.  
“Are you alright? My name is Bung Baggins, and I did not mean to interfere but I could not let it hurt you. Wags and wolves have killed enough of my kind. I did not wish for them to kill anyone else,” Bungo said. “I thank you Mr Baggins. My name is Thorin Oakenshield and I owe you a debt,” Thorin said with a small bow. “There’ll be none of that Mr Oakenshield. But I would ask of you and your company, if you could escort me to my Hobbit-hole, which is up the hill,” Bungo just said.  
“It would be our honour master Baggins, especial since you protected our King, without a thought as to your own safety,” Dwalin told him. At hearing that the dwarf he saved was a King, Bungo was taken aback. “I did not know. If I knew I would never have been so presumptuous your Majesty,” Bungo quickly said and bowed at Thorin. “None of that, your Majesty talk master Baggins. Out here we are all equal. Lead the way please,” Thorin said. And with that they all headed to Bag End.  
Meanwhile in Bag End Belladonna had noticed that the fading that should have started was yet to come. So she did all she could for Bilbo before her end came. All of a sudden Bilbo screamed from where he was standing by the window near the front door, “Mama, mama. Papa is back and has brought friends.” That made Bella run to the window and look out of it herself. What she saw shocked her to the core. It was true Bungo was walking towards the front door with what seemed four dwarves.  
Bilbo opened the door and run to his father. “Papa, your back, you came back for us,” he screamed excitedly. “Yes my dear boy. I would never leave you and your mother,” Bungo said as he picked Bilbo up in a tight hug. He, himself had thought that he might never get the chance to see them again. “Hallo my heart,” he said to Bella as he walked inside. “B-but how? I thought you were dead even though I did not feel the fading,” she questioned as she hugged him.  
“It is thanks to these Dwarves that I am here safe and sound,” he answered. “It cannot be?” Bofur said all of a sudden as he finally entered Bag End. That made everyone in the house turn to look at him. When Belladonna looked at the Dwarf, recognition washed over her. “Dwalin is that you? How is it that you are here? I thought you and Balin had to leave and return to help your people? Balin said that he would return but he didn’t. Why, I waited for him,” she almost yelled.  
“What is going on?” Thorin asked. “First of all let me introduce you to my family your highness. This is my wife Belladonna and my son Bilbo. He is not biologically my son, but that does not matter to me. He is my son no the less,” Bung said as he smiled at Bilbo who was staring at the Dwarves with wide eyes full of excitement. “Bella, Bilbo this here Is Thorin Oakenshield King of the Dwarves and his company, Dwalin, Nori and Bofur, which apparently my dear Bella you seem to know. They helped me come home,” Bungo said.  
“Please come this way, it will be a long day and there is much to talk about,” Bella said. It was late into the night that they finally stopped. The information was a lot for all to take. Bilbo’s biological father was Balin and Bilbo also curried Fae blood in him, which was passed from his Took side of the Family. It was also revealed that Bungo loved her enough, that even though he found out that she got pregnant by a dwarf, he did not care, and since the dwarf did not return for her they got married and accepted Bilbo as his own without a question, and loved him just us much.  
Also that Bilbo’s One was Thorins younger nephew Kili and that they were there cause Kili had foreseen some great tragedy in his dreams about Bilbo and his family. And that they had come to take them to the Blue Mountains, where they would be safe and happy. “That makes perfect sense. Last month Bilbo was calling for someone named Kili to rescue him in his sleep,” Bella said, as she shook her head as she looked at Bilbo in Bofur’s arms playing with the hat.  
They also found out that the reason Balin had not returned was because of some Hobbit-lass named Lobelia had taken a liking to him, or more likely his title as advisor to the King of Erebor, but since he turned her down, she had threaten to ruin Belladonna’s life and his if did not leave and never come back. At some point in the late evening Bella had put Bilbo to his bed, after he had fallen asleep in Bofur’s arms.  
“I knew there was something up when Lobelia stopped coming and there were so many whispers at our wedding. But do not worry we will write some letters to the Thain and settle this ones and for all. My wife and I have a lot to discuss before we let you know of our decision your Majesty, I hope you understand,” Bungo said as he got up from where he was sitting in the armchair in the living room.  
“Of course master Baggins, and no more your Majesty stuff, just call me Thorin. Is there an Inn we can stay?” Thorin asked. “You are more than welcome to stay here Thorin we have more than enough space. This way please,” Bungo said as he showed them to their rooms. “And you will have an answer by the end of the week,” Bungo informed Thorin and left.  
Meanwhile Back in Ered Luin Kili was going crazy with worry. “Calm down my boy. Your uncle will bring him and his family here. Bilbo’s family wouldn’t do anything to hurt him or you,” Balin told him as he patted him on the shoulder. With that Kili left Balin’s home since he could not concentrate on his lessens. He went to Dori’s tea shop to pick up an order he had placed for his mother.  
“Hallo your highness, your order is ready. Two cups a day, one in the morning and one at night. That will help with the nausea,” Dori informed him. “Thank you master Dori, I will let her know,” Kili said with a smile. “I hope Dwalin and the others return soon, cause he will defiantly be pleased with the news,” Dori said with a cheekily grin. “Oh, I am sure of that and hopefully they will get married and put us all out of the misery of watching them run around the bush with this lovey dovey looks,” Kili joked.  
When he returned home Fili had walked out of the washroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. “Again you are back early brother. If you keep this up mother and uncle might think you are lazy,” Fili laughed at his brother. “Oh, I am plenty smart brother. I am not the one that loses his train of thought when a pretty lass goes by as we train with Dwalin. But do not worry you will find your One soon Fili,” Kili retorts at Fili, who scowls at him but smiles at his brothers kind words.  
Bungo and Bella had talked for almost a week about what they should do. Belladonna had assured Bungo that even if she saw Balin, she would not leave him, she still loved him. They could not keep the children apart. It would cause more harm than good. So they had decided to go to Ered Luin with the Dwarves. So a week later back in the Shire Nori had procured a wagon and three more ponies.  
Bungo and Belladonna had prepared all the paperwork so that the house goes to Drogo and Primula. They were their cousins, and only people along with their neighbours the Gamgee’s that never judged them. They had let the Gamgee’s along with Drogo and Primula that when the Dwarves returned to their homeland which was in the far to the east, they were more than welcome to come with them. Especially since Hobbits were such excellent gardeners.  
Also they had paper work ready for the Thain explaining what Lobelia had done so long ago demanding justice, which was delivered by Thorin, Nori and Bungo. They would leave by the end of that week. They had gathered all that they needed and would need to have with them in Ered Luin. They all knew the journey would not be easy, with such a bad winter. But the sooner they returned to the Blue Mountains the better for all of them.


	3. To Gain A Son

On the day Thorin, Nori, Bofur, Dwalin and the Baggins family were to leave for Ered Luin, a grey figure appeared on their doorstep. “Gandalf, how are you? It’s been a long time,” Belladonna greeted the wizard. “My dear friend, it is nice to see you all well. I am doing fine. I see that the Prince Under the Mountain is here with a small company. Now why is that?” Gandalf questioned, as he looked at the group of Dwarves.  
The Dwarves were not exactly happy to see him. “Tharkun, we are here to take the Baggins family with us to the Blue Mountains. Young Bilbo is my nephews One. But I fail to see how this concern you,” Thorin stated, as he made sure everything was ready for their departure. He just hoped that the wizard would not try to stop them from taking the three Hobbits to the Blue Mountains.  
“Everything about Hobbits concerns me. I happen to have met Belladonna many years ago, and we even gone on an adventure or two. Anyway, I came to see how the Hobbits are holding up with this horrible winter and I brought some rangers to help safeguard them. But sadly I was not quite on time, some warg and wolves crossed the frozen river and killed a few of them. But since we are here now we will make sure the rest of them will remain safe and sound,” Gandalf informed them.  
“And do not worry Thorin, son of Thrain son of Thror, I would never do anything to hurt you and your family. And who am I to stop young Bilbo from getting to his soul-mate,” Gandalf said with a smile. “Thorin we are ready to go,” Bofur informed him and headed to his pony. “I would like to accompany you to the border of the Shire, if you have me,” Gandalf stated. “Of course, now let’s get a move on,” Dwalin called out as he climbed on the wagon and headed out.  
Within half an hour they had reach the border. “This is where I leave you my friends. Come summer I will come to the Blue Mountain Aule permits and see how you all are. Until then have a safe journey,” Gandalf farewelled them and headed back.  
The journey to Ered Luin took three weeks and was quite uneventful. By the time the reach the edge of town spring had come. Through the whole journey Bilbo had practically perched himself on Thorins’ pony and kept asking about Dwarves and Ered Luin. But most of all, he kept asking about Kili. If Kili would like him, what weapons he used, did he ever travelled, his favourite book was, would he sing to him if he asked. And what if someone tried to separate them, what then?  
Thorin just laughed at his exuberance and answered all his questions and also let him know that no one would ever be able to separate them. The person that would try that would have to face all the Dwarves of Ered Luin. For you see to separate soul-mates was against their law, unless one of them was in danger from the other. That had made Bilbo sigh in relief.  
On the morning of the company’s arrival to the edge of town, Kili was on edge. Thorin had sent a crow to let them know they would be there soon. “Calm down brother, he will be here soon and nothing will ever keep you apart,” Fili told him with a sad smile.  
“I know but it’s hard to explain how it feels, to know your One is so close and yet so far at the same time. That’s it I am going to the edge of town, I cannot just sit here and do nothing,” Kili said as he run out the door. 'If only you knew brother' Fili thought to himself. “Wait for me before you manage to hurt yourself,” Fili called out after him with a huff and fallowed his brother to the edge of town.  
Just as Fili and Kili reach the edge of town they came face to face with the uncles company. “Uncle, you are all safe and sound, ” Fili called out happy to see him after so long. Kili just stood there transfixed on the little sleeping fauntling in his uncle’s arms. “It’s alright Kili you can come closer, he will not brake if you approach. But let me introduce you both to Bungo and Belladonna Baggins. They are Bilbo’s parents,” Thorin informed his nephews.  
“Fili and Kili, at your service,” the brothers spoke in union. “It is lovely to meet you both. Your uncle spoke highly of you both,” Bungo said with a smile. At the sound of many voices Bilbo woke up and was surprised at what he actually saw.  
“Kili! My Kili,” he screamed and but launched out of Thorins arms and on to Kili. Luckily Kili was close enough to catch him before he hit the ground. “Take it easy atamanel. I am not going anywhere. Nothing on Middle Earth can take me away from you,” Kili said into Bilbo’s hair, as he held on to Bilbo for dear life. Bilbo looked to Fili as well and smiled sweetly. Thorin just shook his head at them and laughed. He too wished that nothing would ever separate them. He could tell that the three younglins would have to learn to communicate better if they wanted to stay together for the rest of their lives.  
Fili and Kili along with Bilbo, led the way to where Dis leaved. “You will be staying at the house next to us. I had bought it along with the forge and apartment over it. You will be very comfortable there. And please let me know if there is anything else you might need,” Thorin pointed to the two small places. “Thank you master Oakenshield. It will be great,” Bella said. “No need for such formality miss Bella, thorin will be fine,” he said as he showed them into the house.  
They were all greeted by a smiling Dis. “Welcome to Ered Luin. I hope you will be happy here, and if you ever need anything let me know, I’m better at this than my brother, sadly to say,” he joked. “Dis,” Thorin warned with a warm smile. "We need to talk about Fili and the Baggins family. They might not know that their son has two Ones, not just one," Thorin whispered.It did not take the Baggins family long to settle in. The Dwarves of Ered Luin welcomed them warmly after hearing that the little Hobbit was the Kili’s One.  
Bilbo was introduced to Balin who was speechless, at the sight of Belladonna and Bilbo. “I never thought I would see you again. And who is this little charmer?” he asked. “He is your son. I am sorry you did not found out sooner. I had thought you wanted nothing to do with me. And so I thought you would not want to know about him. I am sorry for that and also I remarried just before he was born since I had thought you did not want me. I am happy though and I won’t change a thing to be honest. My husband and I talked and you will know your son it is only right,” Belladonna said holding on to Bilbo just a little tighter, which only accomplished to make him wine. Balin was shocked to say the list.  
Balin looked at Bilbo with watery eyes and smiled. “Thank you,” he said as he was handed Bilbo who was all too happy to learn everything he could about his Dwarfish father. Balin took it upon him to teach him all he could about his dwarfish heritage. “Dada why are you not on Erebor? Are you going to take me there? Are mama and papa and Kili coming too?” Bilbo asked question after question. Balin just laughed. He answered any and every question his son had.  
Thorin and Dis sat down and talked about that Fili might be also Bilbo’s soul-mate. "Yes I have heard of such things and Bilbo did seem upset when Fili didn't spend as much time with him as Kili did," Bella said. "Oh, those sons of mine they want each-other happy. Even if that hurts them," Dis just sighed. Fili, Bilbo and Kili spent almost all their free time together. “You like me right and you won’t leave me to go to Erebor alone right?” Bilbo asked Kili one night. “Of course not my little kurdu. I did say nothing on Middle Earth can take you away from me and nothing will take me away from you either,” Kili said as he kissed Bilbo’s head and put him to bed. Fili just looked at them yearningly from the door of the room.  
Summer came all too soon and so did Gandalf. “It is nice to see you my friends. And it’s good to see you are perceived so warmly by the Dwarves and that our little Bilbo found more family here,” Gandalf said with a smile. “It is mister Gandalf. Are you going to stay long?” Bungo asked. “Sadly no there are some things that I need to take care off in the east. But I will visit as often as I can,” Gandalf informed him and with that he left.


	4. A Long Awaited Joy

It had been forty years since the Baggins family came to live in Ered Luin with Thorin and his family. Kili was eighty years old, and even though Bilbo was fifty, he looked like he was barely twenty. They both still acted like teenagers. They had decided to get married on Durin’s Day. Of course their parents had argued that they are still too young, they merely said they had waited long enough to come of age and since they had both reached that age, they wanted to bind their lives together for all time.  
“Kili my boy, walk with me for a moment. There are some things I need to discuss with you,” Balin said. They both walked for a few moments before Balin spoke. “Kili, you are old enough to know this but I was married once, back before the dragon took over the Lonely Mountain. I was young and had thought it would be easy, but a few months in, and we found out that what was expected of us as married couple, along with the jobs we had was too much. There were things we still wanted to do, but marriage did not allow us to do them.”  
“What happened between you? Where is she Balin?” Kili asked “We ended the marriage before the year was over. We found out that what we thought we wanted was not the same after all. In our hurry we had not talked about long term duties or if we were really each-others Ones. She moved to the Iron Hills. That is why I want to make sure you understand why I am worried about the two of you getting married to soon. I don’t wish for you two to have regrets or get hurt in the proses. But know that if you go ahead I will be there for you both. And please let Fili know I need to speak with him also,” he answered.  
“I am so sorry; you always seemed content to be alone. But know that we have talked about it and we understand it will not be easy. But we will never give up or hurt each-other no matter what. I would rather die than hurt him. And I will let him soon immediately,” Kili all but yelled at the thought of ever hurting Bilbo or even Fili. For a moment he pushed. ‘Why did I think of Fili all of a sudden?’  
Balin saw the hurt in Kili’s eyes and knew instantly that he was speaking the truth. “Do not worry my boy, I believe you. I just wanted you to understand that life and the choices we make are not always easy. And you have my blessing to marry my son,” Balin said with a smile. At hearing that, Kili hugged Balin tight before he turned and run to find Bilbo and tell him the news.  
Just as he was approaching the forge he saw Fili. “Fili, it’s good that I found you. Balin is looking for you and latter we might need to sit down and talk,” Kili said as he bounced on his heels. “I will brother, and you are right about us talking. It is indeed dire,” Fili said and went off in search of Balin, which he found fast.  
Meanwhile at the forge, Bilbo was putting the finishing touches on the rings he had made for Kili. Durin’s Day was in two days and all the Dwarves of Ered Luin were preparing for the wedding. ‘I hope he likes this rings. If what Dis said is right the symbol of Durin is done.’ But as he looked at them, he realised he had made three. ‘Why did I do this? It’s just me and Kili. But I cannot help thinking of Fili also. Why?’  
Just as he was about to close the forge Dwalin walks in with a huge smile. “Hallo Irakdashat. I see you have finished making your wedding present for Kili. For someone that is Half-Hobbit, you have taken well on smithing,” Dwalin said proudly. “I try irak’adad. Do you think he will like them?” Bilbo asked worriedly. “I do not have to think about it Bilbo. I know he will. Now off you go home before your parents have my hide for letting you stay out so late,” Dwalin sent him off with a smile.  
Just as Bilbo was about to enter the house he heard Kili call him. As he turned to see why, he was met with an impossibly adorable sight. Kili was huffing and puffing trying to catch his breath, with flushed cheeks, but his eyes never left Bilbo’s. “What’s the matter Kili? Are you alright? You look as if you run through the whole town,” Bilbo queried.  
“I wanted to let you know that Balin gave me his blessing, and he will not object in us getting married on Durin’s Day,” Kili said with a great smile upon his beautiful face. “That is good to hear and I cannot wait for the day to come,” he said as he kissed Kili breathless. When they parted Kili just smiled like a fool. But before he had the chance to say or do anything. “Khmmm…,” he heard someone clear his throat.  
That made both of them jump away from each-other. “This better not continue, or you are to be kept apart until your wedding day,” Bungo said with a small grin. He knew all too well, what it felt like to be so close, but not being able to do anything with the one you love more than life itself. “Sorry papa,” “Yeah, sorry for that mister Baggins,” Bilbo and Kili said as they headed to their homes for the night.  
After his talk with Balin, Fili run home and asked his mother and uncle if they could have a talk away from Kili. “What’s the matter leonuh?” His mother asked worriedly. Thorin on the other hand had an inkling as to what Fili wanted to talk about. “It’s about Kili and Bilbo. The thought that I am not going to be with them hurts and I do not know what to do. Is it possible that someone can have more than One-One? I talked to Balin and said as long as I don’t hurt Bilbo he has no objection and gave me his blessing. What have I missed? Please help, I do not want to lose them,” he questioned beseechingly.  
“It is alright kurdu. Your great grandmother, on our mothers’ side had two Ones. And we thought for a moment that it might not be the case with you, Kili and Bilbo. But since it’s apparent that we were wrong, we have to talk with them and Bilbo’s family,” Thorin said as he pated Fili on the shoulder. The thought that he might keep them made his heart feel light than it had in years.  
The next day Thorin and Dis had a long awaited talk with the Baggins and Kili. Kili and Bilbo were shocked when they heard the news. But the thought that they would get to keep Fili made them jump for joy quite literally, which only served to make their elders laugh.  
Two day came and went rather slow for the lovebirds. But finally Durin’s Day was here and they were ready to be joined for life. The ceremony in itself was simple, but beautiful and all the Dwarves along with Bella and Bungo were there. Balin, Dis, Belladonna and Bungo were teary, for it was not every day that their little babies got married.  
“Aban ana aban  
Atam ana atam  
Damam ana damam  
Ukrad ana ukrad  
E Naiblili!”  
Thorin said, as he looked at Fili, Bilbo and Kili in front of him. “From this day on let nothing separate you, in this life or the next! I wish you a bright future together. You may kiss each-other,” Thorin finally said smiling brightly at them. And with that the newlyweds kissed. Everyone cheered for the couple, and when they parted the feast began.  
Most of the night Kili and Bilbo just talked to Fili. All three, too worried of how the wedding night might be. It was something they had thought but never really done. The time for them to excuse themselves came all too soon. Their room awaited and so did the prospect of them truly being with each-other.  
Once they were in their room, Fili and Kili took their time with undressing their One, with great care. They laid kisses on his bare skin as the material was moved. “O-oh…!” Bilbo moaned. His face flushed so beautifully. “That’s it our sanazyung,” Fili whispered in his ear, which only caused Bilbo moan louder. “He is so sensitive brother, and those moans. I do not know if I can wait much more,” Kili said breathlessly.  
Just looking at his new husband, being so receptive had him hard and almost out of his mind with want. “Please stop teasing me. I'm yours, I've always been yours. I need you, I ache for you,” Bilbo particularly cried as Kili knelt in front of him and began unlacing his pants and pulling them down.  
“We do not want to rush this love. We have the whole night ahead of us,” Fili said, as he removed his shirt and rubbed his arms along Bilbo’s naked chest. Kili made a short work of Bilbo’s pants and small clothes and looked at him as if he was the most breathtaking thing he could ever see. “You are both wearing too many things. Please I need to feel your skin. Now, please now,” Bilbo begged like his very soul depended on it.  
At the desperate sound of their love Fili and Kili made quick work of their clothes and leached onto Bilbo. Kili kissed Bilbo breathlessly, as Fili nibbled on his ear and guided them on the huge four poster bed. Kili and Bilbo lay on their side in the middle of the bed, as Fili run his hands down Bilbo’s body, and rested one on his bare bum.  
Bilbo instinctively moans and pushed his bum into the hand, seeking more contact. Fili moved away from them quickly to get the oil bottle that was on the bedside table, and makes quick work of the lid. He proceeded with coating his fingers and proceeding in opening Bilbo’s twitching hole. All Bilbo could do was moan louder as he was kissing and rutting on Kili. As Bilbo stoped kissing Kili and turned his head to kiss Fili. At this, Kili took the opportunity to move his hand down Bilbo’s cock, and began to pump it.  
The stimulation on both ends had Bilbo coming hard calling out their names. Seeing Bilbo full apart in their arms like this, caused Fili and Kili come at the same time yelling Bilbo’s name. After that Fili and Kili made sure that Bilbo’s hole was opened enough to accommodate both of them. They rode Bilbo for what seemed like hour, and making sure that he knew how loved he was.  
Kili was the first to receive Bilbo’s cock which had him coming like nothing before. Watching this Fili was coming at his hand. Bilbo made sure that Fili was not left out, and even though it took him a little longer to come than his brother he come screaming their names. By the next morning all three were exhausted, sweaty, and happy. They knew that they would feel it for days to come.  
This caused their families to laugh at them just a bit. “You three act as if you will never get another chance to be together again,” Dwalin laughed. This made poor Bilbo blush furiously. “Do not pick on us, or will let a certain thief know that you like him,” Kili informed him with a smug grin, which only caused Dwalin to chock on his own spit and Thorin, Balin, Dis, Bella and Bungo laugh.  
“That’s what you get when you think you can be sneaky brother,” Balin tell him as he tried to contain his laugh. Thorin just shook his head at his friend. “Don’t even think about it boy,” Dwalin managed to say when he caught his breath again. Fili and Bilbo just smiled at the whole thing.  
“There will be time for more romance but there are more pressing matters at hand,” Thorin said seriously. “You mean about the mountain Thorin?” Bilbo asked. “And how do you know that?” Thorin asked which caused Bilbo to blush and look away. “Nori teachings have done you well,” Bella said with a laugh. “It is vital we take it back. Smaug lived there long enough,” Thorin stated as he got up and walked to the fireplace.  
The future was uncertain but they all knew that they would face it together and Bilbo’s power was yet to manifest. He along with his husbands could be the key to a better life for all.


End file.
